


адреса

by q_ello



Series: сверхесесна [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Language, M/M, mentioning drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: у тебя на руке, чуть выше локтя, отвратительное фиолетовое клеймо.





	адреса

у тебя на руке, чуть выше локтя, отвратительное фиолетовое клеймо.

смешно, но до семи лет ты вообще не замечал его — ты не любил себя рассматривать, и это в тебе не изменится никогда.

до одиннадцати — думал, что это просто синяк — в конце концов, у тебя много таких. ты не лазал по деревьям ради спасения тупых котят — ты сам как тупой котенок, — но ради спасения собственной шкуры: у тебя с детства подвешен язык, и, естественно, за это тебя недолюбливали и пытались как следует отпиздить, и не то чтобы у них это никогда не получалось.

потом эгберт, всегда называвший тебя другом, начал травить байки о переписке с каким-то долбоебом, ты не слушал, но, кажется, он употреблял к нему эпитет «ироничный».  
«представляешь, я давно заметил у себя на предплечье надпись, похожую на адрес, и вот решился написать на него письмо, там же кто-то да живет, хаха»  
«дейв ответил только через неделю, я уже перестал проверять почту, а потом прихожу домой и встречаю в гостиной батю, который мне письмо с таким удивленным видом дает, ты бы видел!»  
«он, ну, то есть, дейв, рассказал мне про достанькореша и познакомил с роуз и джейд, каркат, давай к нам!»

ты тогда буркнул: «эгдерп, оставь свое дерьмо при себе, мне не интересна эта крышесносящая и связывающая все гребаные вселенные в один ебучий комок долбоебизма хуйня» и вечером выбирал ник для своего аккаунта.  
а через неделю накапсил эктобиологу дружелюбное и приветливое «НУ И ЧЕГО ТЫ ДОБИЛСЯ, БЛЯДЬ, УЕБОК» и получил «каркат, ты же ужасно бесился, когда я сравнивал тебя с котенком, а теперь сам цитируешь мем с ним! :D»

больше ты в это дерьмо старался не встревать и типа забыл о «я давно заметил у себя на предплечье надпись, похожую на адрес».  
типа — потому что ты, блядь, не рыбка, и у тебя вполне нормальная память.

тебя зовут каркат вантас, тебе тринадцать, и ты изворачиваешь левую руку и шею в немыслимых углах, чтобы увидеть эту сраную надпись, которая, ты примечаешь, стала меньше — видимо, там действительно был синяк, или адрес, если там он, сменили.  
тебя зовут каркат вантас, и где-то при рождении ты за что-то задолжал вселенной, раз она против того, чтобы ты так легко познакомился со своим соулмэйтом, или что это за хуйня. ты бурчишь что-то о том, что почему бы ей не сделать его откровенно хуевым человеком, типа, скажем… нет, ты даже не будешь подбрасывать ей вариантов для размышлений, ты берешь в руки избитый тобой и жизнью смартфон с наклейкой краба на крышке и фоткаешь свою мертвенно-бледную руку, сетуя на то, что не поступил так сразу.

камера откровенно дерьмовая, да и почерк не лучше, и мир к этой же кучке, но твое любопытство дает тебе силы дедукции и внимательности, и ты расшифровываешь эту хуебесь, записывая ее сразу в соответствующую графу на конверте.  
в графе получателя ты не раздумывая пишешь размашистое «ЕБЛАНУ, КОТОРОМУ НЕ ПОВЕЗЛО», и из-за этого надпись выходит за край строки и скрючивается рядом.

город, который выжжен на тебе клеймом, не на другом крае земли, и ты не можешь разобраться, где тут наеб.

ты пишешь на альбомном листке что-то вроде «ну, привет, обмудок. начнем с того, что ТЫ ИЛИ НЕВНИМАТЕЛЬНЕЕ ДАЖЕ, ЧЕМ Я, ИЛИ САМОЕ ПОХУИСТИЧНОЕ ХУЙЛО В ЭТОМ МИРЕ, МОГ БЫ И САМ МНЕ НАПИСАТЬ, КАКОГО ХУЯ Я ДОЛЖЕН СВОРАЧИВАТЬСЯ БУКВОЙ ЗЮ, ЧТОБЫ РАЗГЛЯДЕТЬ ЭТОТ СРАНЫЙ АДРЕС» и старательно зачеркиваешь все последнее предложение. получается хуево, настолько хуево, что ты начинаешь злиться на собственный крупный почерк, который ты ради забавы и выразительности делаешь еще больше.

ты пишешь что-то вроде «хуй тебе, а не мое имя» и рисуешь рядом фаллос для большей весомости, а потом пытаешься зачеркнуть и его.

за все свое полное ругательств и абсолютно бесполезной информации письмо ты успеваешь растратить всю ручку на зачеркивания и найти черный, как синяки под твоими глазами, фломастер, а потом растратить и его тоже. переписывать все на чистый лист ты, конечно, не собираешься — пусть сразу станет понятно, с какой хуйней столкнулся получатель.

проходит неделя, и ты теряешь надежду на ответ.  
проходит две, и ты замечаешь, что клеймо на твоей руке изменилось. наступая на те же грабли, ты снова пытаешься разглядеть ее сам, а потом уныло тащишься к смартфону с новенькими царапинами на экране и опять расшифровываешь надпись на фотографии ебаные десять минут. город на этот раз еще ближе.

ты пишешь что-то вроде «вообще-то, я тебе писал, и я не собираюсь повторяться, и я все еще не собираюсь говорить своего имени», и тебе нечем зачеркивать это дерьмо. поэтому ты успокаиваешь себя тем, что, возможно, он снова переедет до того, как письмо дойдет.

ты гонишься за ним полгода, два раза в месяц отправляя письма на новый адрес, и уже не обращаешь внимания на близость его города или на что-либо вообще.

ты гонишься за ним, потому что тебе это кажется занятным, а писать в безмолвное никуда легче, так как ты не любишь, когда кто-то знает о тебе слишком много. ты позволяешь себе думать о всякой чепухе прямо на бумаге, а потом неожиданно пишешь в графе отправителя «окей, мне надоело», чиркаешь в письме короткое «в достанькореша я канцерогенетик. да, я знаю, что ник блядски отсосный. просто я, кажется, говорил, что я уважаю романтику, вот и молчал до этого. и я преувеличил, сказав, что меня нельзя сравнить с рыбой. а еще меня зовут каркат» и ждешь.

ебаную вечность и три месяца.

эгберт говорит, что дейв замечательный и что вы бы сдружились.

тебя зовут каркат вантас, тебе четырнадцать, и ты изредка наблюдаешь за тем, как адреса меняются один за другим на твоей руке.  
ты, в кои-то веки, не делаешь ни-че-го.

достанькореша опять бомбит сообщениями от смертельнокапризного, которого ты за последнюю неделю блочил больше десяти раз, но этот ублюдок каким-то образом разблокировывался и продолжал троллить тебя в хард-режиме.

он говорит: «КсТаТи, КаРбРо», и ты не догоняешь, откуда он знает твое имя.

СК: Я чАсТо ПеРеЕзЖаЛ иЗ-зА сЕмЬИ, пОэТоМу Не УсПеВаЛ оТвЕтИтЬ, нО

СК: пИсЬмА я ПоЛуЧаЛ

КГ: ЧТО ТЫ НЕСЁШЬ, ОБЪЕБАННЫЙ МУДАК?

он рассказывает о том, что его дом находится у моря, что как-нибудь тебе обязательно нужно будет на него посмотреть, что больше он никуда не переедет, потому что родители умерли, гамзии много чего рассказывает и так же много ржет, а ты невольно запоминаешь большинство из его хуйни, для неприличия блокируешь его по три раза за неделю и не можешь понять, где же тут наеб.

потому что ты при рождении задолжал вселенной, и об этом нельзя забывать.

джон темнее раз в пять, когда он рассказывает тебе о том, насколько в техасе жарко, насколько у дейва белая кожа, и в очередной раз сравнивает его с тобой.

тебя зовут ебучим прозвищем КаРбРо, тебе пятнадцать, и связь с гамзии обрывается настолько резко, что тебе становится жутко и отвратительно.

у тебя есть две проблемы: первая заключается в том, что ты слишком, при том, что это никому не нужно, заботливый, вторая — в том, что ты всячески пытаешься это скрыть.

поэтому ты на накопленные деньги едешь смотреть на ебучее море, о котором порой рассказывал твой друже, и перед этим основательно ругаешься с нудным дядей.

гамзии встречает тебя в наркотическом угаре, с двумя трупами своих родителей в кладовой — ты по ошибке зашел не туда и знатно охуел. когда ты держишь его за шею и волосы, пока он сблевывает дерьмо, которым балуется, в унитаз, ты понимаешь.

вот где наеб.

твой соулмэйт — откровенно хуевый человек, одним словом. тремя словами.

пока гамзии шепчет что-то виноватое в стену, ты идешь к окну. проветрить комнату и посмотреть на ебучее море из рассказов.

зачем ты сюда приехал, в конце концов.


End file.
